Touch
by ladyjess2004
Summary: Whenever Quinn and Rachel go watch movies at the movie theatre, Quinn puts her arm around Rachel and she let's her hand slip down to the inside of Rachel's shirt.


To this day, Quinn claimed that first time had been an accident. She had simply wanted to put her arm around her girlfriend and cuddle with her while they watched the movie. She had no idea her fingers had a different idea entirely. That first time, her fingers had brushed against Rachel's nipple through two layers of clothing but even that barely there contact had caused the diva to shiver. Quinn had been shocked at the girl's reaction; was she really that sensitive?

They had been together for four months now and Quinn had respected Rachel's decision to take things slow. Up until this point all they had done was make out and Quinn was fine with that. While some of their kissing sessions could get pretty steamy and ultimately lead her to finishing the process when she was alone at night, it was worth it if it meant she had Rachel Berry as her girlfriend.

That first time, when Quinn's slender fingers grazed across Rachel's breast in the movie theater, she had quickly moved her hand back to the girl's shoulder, worried she was on the receiving end of a lecture during the drive home. She was more than surprised when the singer remained unusually silent and, not once in the following week, brought up the so-called incident.

Quinn had put the moment out of her mind entirely, which was why she was so surprised when Rachel turned to her with wide eyes the next time they were driving to the movies and asked, "Quinn, remember last time?"

"Uh huh," the blonde mumbled, not sure if Rachel meant the movie itself or something else. She didn't want to embarrass herself by assuming anything.

"Would you do it again tonight?" Rachel asked innocently, but her eyes were gleaming.

Quinn gripped the steering wheel tightly and felt her mouth go dry as her brain processed what Rachel was asking. "You…you want me to touch you?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Yes." Rachel's answer may have been only one word but it was dripping with confidence.

"But…" Quinn's mind was racing as she struggled to find adequate words with which to respond. "Why didn't you say anything before? You know I'd touch you anytime you gave me the word."

"I know. But frankly the thought of you touching me in public…well it turns me on. Last time, I kept hoping you would touch me again but you just seemed so nervous. I touched myself that night and thought about you, Quinn."

Rachel's cheeks flushed the tiniest bit but Quinn's flamed pink. Her Rachel did not talk like this but she liked it. The thought of her gorgeous girlfriend fingering herself beneath her bed sheets all because of a simple touch…she shook her head to clear the image from her mind before she pulled the car over and ravaged Rachel on the side of the road.

"Quinn?" Rachel's soothing voice brought her out of her daydream and back to reality. "You never answered. Will you?"

"Of course."

Quinn Fabray was a woman of her word but that didn't mean she was going to jump at Rachel's offer the second the lights were dimmed. She didn't want her little diva to know when it was coming. For the first twenty minutes of the movie she simply held Rachel's hand, her thumb running small circles on the top of the girl's hand. She then moved to put her arm around Rachel and she felt her tense up in anticipation. Her fingers traced over Rachel's collarbone teasingly for several seconds before she finally moved lower and ran her fingers over Rachel's nipple through her shirt.

The brunette let out a soft sigh and sank into her seat and Quinn's touch. Quinn teased each nipple in turn, her fingers moving softly over them through the thick fabric of Rachel's argyle sweater. She kept up her movements until Rachel let out a quiet whimper and looked at Quinn with wide eyes. She raised one eyebrow and whispered, "More."

"Are you sure?" Quinn whispered back. She wanted Rachel to know that this game was all hers; she was totally in control over what happened.

The smaller girl nodded and that was all the confirmation Quinn needed. She dipped her hand underneath the collar of Rachel's shirt and didn't stop until she reached the girl's breast and the top of her bra. Hazel eyes met chocolate brown, asking the next question without words. After another nod, Quinn let her fingers sneak inside Rachel's bra and both girls gasped when her fingers came in contact with the already hard nipple.

Quinn circled her fingers experimentally, watching in awe as goose bumps appeared all over Rachel's arms and her body shivered. She tugged gently at the hardened peak and was rewarded with a sound she had never heard from Rachel; a high-pitched squeak that made her quickly glance around the theater making sure that no one heard.

The blonde continued her ministrations, jumping from nipple to nipple, never staying in one place or with the same motion long enough for Rachel to get into a rhythm. The singer didn't seem to mind judging by the soft sighs and whimpers she kept emitting.

Leaning forward, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's pulse point kissing and licking the heated skin. She licked a trail up the girl's neck, along her jaw line, before taking the diva's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it.

"How much are you enjoying this?" she whispered seductively. Her other hand went underneath Rachel's shirt from below and pushed up her bra so that she could play with both nipples at once. Rachel gasped at the additional sensation. "You love me touching you like this, don't you? Right out in the open where anyone can see us. You're a dirty girl, Rachel."

Rachel let out another quiet whimper, her back curving involuntarily. She was craving more of Quinn's touch. She was so turned on by the blonde's fingers all over her nipples. She had always been particularly sensitive there and now it seemed as if her whole body was aching with need. She pressed her thighs together in the hopes of relieving some of her tension but that combined with the pinch Quinn gave to both nipples at that exact moment only caused a jolt of pleasure to move through her entire body.

The low moan that escaped Rachel's throat was the hottest thing that Quinn had ever heard. She glanced down and saw Rachel's thighs pressed tightly together as she desperately tried to create some friction against her seat cushion.

"God, you're so sexy," Quinn whispered. "Are you going to come just from me playing with your nipples?"

Rachel nodded as she continued to grind against her seat, her nipples being twisted by Quinn's fingers. The blonde alternated between rubbing the small nubs softly and pinching and twisting them almost roughly. Rachel bucked her throbbing core into the worn red material that was the movie theater seat, needing to feel release but she knew she needed a consistent feeling to get there.

When Quinn twisted both nipples, tugging on them at the same time, Rachel locked eyes with her girlfriend and mouthed the words, "Don't stop." Quinn continued to pull and twist, her thumbs running circles around the areolas, knowing Rachel was going to be sore when this was over.

With one more carefully timed thrust into the seat, Rachel's eyes squeezed shut and her mouth formed a perfect o shape as she soundlessly came undone. Quinn watched in awe as her girlfriend orgasmed in front of her for the first time and in public no less. The little diva had never looked more beautiful in Quinn's eyes.

Pulling her hands out of Rachel's shirt, Quinn noticed that the credits to the film had started to roll and the other patrons were standing up and starting to exit the theater. She looked back at Rachel who was panting slightly, her cheeks flush. She gave the brunette a heartwarming smile and said, "Did you like that?"

Rachel's voice was breathy, "That was beyond incredible, Quinn. I don't know if it was the rush of adrenaline at the prospect of getting caught or feeling your hands on me but I've never felt that good in my entire life."

Quinn felt her ego inflate at Rachel's words. If she received that much praise for nipple play, she could only imagine what Rachel would say once they did more. _If she can even speak at all after that, _she arrogantly thought.

Rachel leaned in close and placed her lips against Quinn's. They kissed lovingly for a few moments before the smaller girl pulled away and said, "Let's go home. I don't know how yet but I fully plan on repaying you for this lovely evening, Quinn Fabray."

The blonde's eyes shimmered with excitement as she grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out of the movie theater.


End file.
